


Paladins Story Teasers

by aphelixnn



Series: Paladins Shorts [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, I'm kinda slow, Ignore the cheasy titles, M/M, Multi, None of this is beta read but before any of it is officially posted it will be., Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, Short Story, Story Teasers, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, end me, im sorry, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelixnn/pseuds/aphelixnn
Summary: A book of short teasers for all of my in the works Paladins fanfics and stories. You're welcome. :)I just want you guys to tell me if you like them and want the full thing posted, basically. This is so I can figure out my priorities oop.Alternatively Titled: Dumb shit that I lowkey hate.





	1. The Second

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and gross. Like really gross. I wrote it almost 2 years ago. It was my first thing for Paladins so I figured I should post it anyways. This one mentions an OC, so if you don't like OC's/FC's you don't have to read this one. (Don't worry, only three of my stories include Original Characters)
> 
> This one is part of a longer story, rather than a one-shot.

I woke up to an unfamiliar room, draped in a thin blanket. I stared at the white walls with confusion, furrowing my brow. It was dark, hard to see. Even so, I glanced around. I could make out only a few details. The room was sterile looking. The bed I was in stood against a wall in the middle of the room. In the corner, there was a singular table with a wooden chair. Medicine and bandages adorned the table’s surface. There was no light coming from the window above it. The only hint I had was a small oil lantern on the mantel across from me. I blinked. 

I sat upright, nearly forcing myself to do so. I bit back a cry of pain. If anyone was around, I didn’t want to alert them or gain their attention any sooner than I needed to. My breathing was heavy, every inhale being strained. My chest and arms had been wrapped in bandages. Tightly. I sighed. I tried to pay no mind to the shadows under the door. I tried to pretend I was laying down in my own bed as I hid myself under the blanket. I tried to pretend. 

I felt tense as the door creaked open. Light flooded my vision and my stomach dropped as if it were made of lead. I tried to remain still, though I knew I’d already failed. 

“I already heard you moving around. You can’t pretend. Do you honestly take me for a fool? Sit up.” The man’s voice was rough. I swallowed, forcing myself to face him.

The man before me was tall, much taller than myself. His features were harsh, rough even. His hair was long and black, with only a small section of it tied in the back. He stared at me with a heated fury, causing me to swallow. I flicked my gaze to the weapon on his belt. A sword. I’d been around weapons quite a bit. My mother could throw knives, while my father was excellent with guns. I never learned to fight myself. And this man, he was a stranger. I didn’t believe I could trust him.

“I’m sorry, sir.” I forced myself to speak up. My voice was weak. He ignored me.

“Tell me your name, boy.” He towered over me. His brow was furrowed, the skin between his eyebrows creasing. I was silent for a moment. I didn’t trust this man. Not at all. But I couldn’t bring myself to lie. I couldn’t imagine what he’d do to me if he learned the truth if that were the case.

“D’aye.” I muttered, “My name is D’aye.”

“D’aye?” He confirmed and I nodded. “Who named you?”

“My father did, sir..” I shifted under his gaze. He stared at me, raising a questioning brow.

“He has an interesting taste.” The man before me huffed out. I couldn’t tell whether I should be offended or not. I chose not to dwell on it. 

“Where are we?” I’d been wondering for quite a while now. He stared at me. I wasn’t getting a clear answer it seemed.

“Get dressed. And be quick about it. Don’t make me wait.” He turned, leaving me alone. Confusion settled into me once more. He refuses to tell me what’s going on. 

_ Well, it’s not like I asked, but that’s beside the point. _


	2. Through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheeeeeeee
> 
> This one was one of my favorites to write. Lian talks at the beginning about a habit Khan has, which is using her title literally 24/7. It was kind of awkward cutting it up in the section, so I chose to leave it out until this point. 
> 
> This one is part of a larger work.

"You would assume that you would have broken said habit by now." She said. She rose a perfectly manicured brow in his direction. Khan sighed.   
  
"I have to go back to using your title during the day. It gets difficult trying to switch between the two at the right times." He argued. Khan, despite how much he adored his lover, greatly disliked the way she spoke to him. She teased, dancing around the subject with vague responses and answers. She talked all the time, trying to leave her impression everywhere and on everyone. Even when they sat alone together just as they are now, Khan remained to be a silent monolith to the Scion's shoulder, no more than his lover's loyal Primus. Khan had learned to pay no mind, only clinging to their short moments of affection and the few shared kisses that came with them.    
  
"Khan, you are simply adorable." She cooed.   
  
"I beg to differ." He protested. If it bothered her, Lian didn't say anything. She only gave a short hum, wrapping her arms around his neck and over his shoulders. Loose, platinum curls hung behind her and she craned her head back to gaze up at her lover. A smile graced her soft features as she pressed herself against his large frame. He held her close by the small of her back. Even without his armor, Khan's hands could overlap over her small form. The silken material of her nightdress was soft against his palms.   
  
"Khan, my beloved," She teased, "Won't you spend the night with me?" It wasn't a question. Khan gave a sound.   
  
"Is that appropriate, Lian?" He questioned, leaving Lian to roll her eyes.   
  
"We've been through this bit, Khan." She whined. He averted his gaze.   
  
"That doesn't change anything." It was always the same. Unease always ate at him when it came to this. Khan had proven his loyalty to this house time and time again. The leader of the army, ready to lay down his life for Lian at any given time. People respected him. Some even feared him. Most of the time, Khan never even had to open his mouth. Even so, how would the crowds, Lian's family, the soldiers under his command, their allies and enemies alike, how would they react? How could they react if Lian and Khan were to be caught? Lian, Scion of the royal House Aico, caught lying in bed with her Primus.   
  
"Perhaps it doesn't." Lian said of a moment of silence, "But nor do the boundaries between us. Look at us now." Khan shook his head. He opened his mouth to protest. "No." Lian stopped him. She moved her hands to his shoulders, keeping them at the junction of his neck and shoulder, her fingers tangling in the hair at the base of his neck. "You worry too much." Lian had pulled herself up to meet him until they shared a breath. She whispered against his lips. Khan went lax in her grip and she grinned in victory. In the end, Lian could always get him to bend to her will. She always got what she wanted. Khan only sighed against her. He could only enjoy it.   
  
Lian grasped his wrist, tugging him along. She sat down on the edge of her bed, pushing the sheets back and beckoning him to follow. Khan obliged, and Lian clung onto him. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Lian snuggling into his chest and breathing deeply, inhaling the strong scent of pine and copper. Khan was warm, much warmer than Lian's self. Sighing in gentle bliss, Khan tried not to pay attention to the anxiety that crept up his spine, making every hair stand up on end. He shivered. Lian pushed his long, dark hair away from his face, concern gracing her features. "Are you alright?" She pried. Her voice was soft as she did so.   
  
"I'm quite alright, princess." Khan murmured, leaving Lian to only sigh. She sat up, reaching to dim the oil lamp at her bedside. Darkness enveloped the two and Lian turned to face him, trying to make out his features in the low light. He only smiled.   
  
"You should rest, Lian. You have a big day tomorrow." He insisted.   
  
"That I do." Lian sighed out in defeat. A part of her feared that Khan would leave her alone once she'd fallen asleep. Many times before, Lian had managed to convince her lover to lay with her, and each time she woke up without him. Whether or not it was during the late mornings or in the middle of the night, she was always alone. Each day Lian found herself thinking of her Primus, wishing to grip his hands during those long meetings, wishing to kiss him after each victory on the battlefield. Lian watched women swoon after him as he would escort her through the marketplace, and she wanted nothing more than to put those women in each of their places. Lian knew that Khan loved her so. He told her each night in between heated kisses and insistent caresses. He loved her, and he made sure Lian knew who she belonged to. Lian was Khan's, and Khan was Lian's. 

Reluctantly, Lian allowed herself to lay back down. She began to seek him out in the dark. Khan gave a soft sound of amusement and a smile that she couldn't see before interlacing their fingers. Lian stayed a distance away, and though Khan felt slight disappointment prick at him, he couldn't blame her.   
  
"Khan," She started, "Will stay with me until I wake up?"   
  
"Lian I-"   
  
"Please?" She gave a quiet plead. Khan heaved a heavy sigh, letting go of her hand before moving to wrap his arms around her small frame. He brought her closer to himself.   
  
"Until seven, Lian. It's the latest I can stay. I won't leave you until then." He whispered against her. Lian sighed. It was the best she would get for now.


	3. Love Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stole that title idea from Steven Universe don't @ me
> 
> This was supposed to be a larger work, but I ended up making it a one-shot.
> 
> (This one has Koga swearing for like 4 seconds. If you don't like the cussies I'm warning you. it's there for a moment.)

It had been so long since the Paladins had claimed victory over the Magistrate. Tonight, the resistance had pushed the tyranny from a small market town for the first time in years. Fires burned while people danced, drank, and sang in celebration. The Paladins had saved their homes and lives, after all.

But Furia chose to spend this time on her own. She sat on the trunk of a fallen tree, her back pressed to its stray roots.  Idly , she carded her fingers along with the petals of the flowers on the forest floor, watching the sunset. As she listened to the celebratory shouts of her comrades in the far distance, Furia heaved a gentle sigh. Staring down at the weapon in her lap, she thumbed at the locket wrapped around the base of the blade. She didn’t open it.

There was the crunch of dry leaves and sticks behind her. She only blinked, despite the confusion that settled down into her. She turned,  slowly glancing over her shoulder.

“Koga.” She greeted. Surprise overcame her at the appearance of the man. Furia had assumed he would be celebrating with the rest of their teammates. She didn’t put much prior thought into it. He only nodded as he sat on the ground and leaned back against the log she had been occupying for the past hour or so. Furia stared at him for a moment as he took a swig from the bottle in his hand.

“Why aren’t you with everyone else?” He asked her after a moment. Furia rose a brow at him.

“Why aren’t _you_?” Koga only shrugged. He eyed her as he leaned his bottle towards her neck first. Furia’s eyes shifted from the bottle to him before she  slowly took the bottle from his hand and brought it to her lips. Once the bitter flavor met her tongue, she made a face. She pressed the back on her hand to her mouth as she shoved it back in his general direction. Furia scowled, glaring at him as he fought down his giggles. She turned her head opposite of him before letting out a choked cough.

“What is that?” She asked, her voice rough as she stared at him, her brow furrowed.

“Brandy.” He answered. “Don’t worry about it, I figured you wouldn’t like it. So, I brought you this.” Koga tossed a small bottle in her direction, which she caught with ease. Furia admired the matte glass. It was tall and thin, with a pinkish-grey color to it. She looked at him, skeptical, before opening the bottle and taking a sip.

“It’s… sweet.” She murmured after a moment. Koga nodded.

“It’s something fruity.  Personally ,  I think it’s fucking disgusting.” He wrinkled his nose. Furia only let out a small chuckle. A blanket of silence settled over them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was  just … quiet.

Furia blinked, her eyes meeting the dark purple flowers that swayed in the breeze. They emitted a soft glow. Bioluminescence, she noted. Furia ran her forefinger against the edge of the dark petal, a soft, forlorn sigh leaving her lips. Furia could feel Koga’s stare burning into the side of her face. He glanced between her and the flowers, staying silent.

“Do you wanna go for a walk?” He questioned. Furia paused, turning her head to meet his gaze.

"A walk?”

“Yeah. A walk. It’s nice out.” Koga insisted. He pushed himself up, keeping the bottle at his hip, holding out his free-hand to help her to her feet. Furia set her hand in his, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She gripped the base of her weapon, keeping it at her side as he tugged her along.


	4. Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS ONE IS DUMB
> 
> I made a stupid cyberpunk/EDM au with all the music skins and Cyberspace skins. This was supposed to be a longer work that I wrote an emotional ending scene for ("emotional" my ass) and it was supposed to be Koga/Maeve shippy with Prototype and Raeve. Which sounds really stupid when I ACTUALLY say it but I was bored and it was 3 am. Gimme a break. 
> 
> (In this world it's a sign of trust to know someone's first name, so they really only called eachother by the skin names oop. It was plot-important okay)
> 
> I actually don't think I'm gonna finish this story, so this is the end scene. It's basically a one-shot instead of an excerpt but I don't know where to put it.

Prototype never did clean up very much. It was never something he really felt the need to do. Who cared if his apartment was a tad messy? He didn’t. However, he’d begun to wish he’d straightened up as he fumbled over the nightstand for the phone. His bedroom was filled with a dull ring as he sat upright. Prototype pushed aside empty takeout boxes and empty pill bottles that once held headache medicine and other sorts of pain medicine. He swiped at his eyes in an attempt to clear himself of his half-asleep stupor as he answered the phone and pulled the base into his lap.

“Yeah?” His voice was groggy and laced with sleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall, the harsh red numbers reading 3:12. He bit back a sigh.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.” The voice on the other end apologized. Prototype only blinked. He pushed his hair from his face, propping himself up on his knees with his elbows without moving the handset from his ear. Familiarity struck him as the person -a woman- spoke from the other end. “I would have preferred to call you much later but I’m short on time.” 

Prototype didn't say anything. He only stared at the carpet under his feet. He blinked, his eyes stinging from both exhaustion and the threat of tears as the realization struck him. “Raeve…?”

“Hello, kitten.” She said. She sounded nervous. Prototype narrowed his eyes, biting his lip to fight back an oncoming yawn.

“Raeve, what? Where are you? Where have you been?” He continued the questions. He heard Raeve sigh. It was a forlorn noise. Sad and shaky. 

“That’s not important.” She hissed quietly, “I want you to listen to me.” Prototype stayed silent. Raeve took that as the go-ahead. It’d been so long since he had heard her voice. His breath caught in his throat. Prototype found himself hanging onto her every word in an attempt to memorize what she was saying. He felt his yearning coil and snap in his chest. Raeve didn’t say anything as he inhaled.

“I haven’t been telling you everything.” She said eventually. Prototype wanted to bite back at her. She hadn’t said anything to him in a year or so. She’d disappeared off of the face of the Earth. Nobody had heard from the girl in so long, most people had forgotten she existed.

“Then tell me, Raeve.” He argued instead. 

“I can only tell you a few things. Only the important bit. The part you need to know.” Raeve said. “For starters, I’m sorry I disappeared on you, kitten. I’ve been in such a bad spot and honestly, I don’t want to leave this place. It feels like home. It feels safe. It’s quite nice.” Prototype chewed his bottom lip.

“You’re lying.” He accused, “I know you are.” 

“Maybe I am.” She countered in return, “But it doesn’t matter in the end.” There was a long second of silence. Prototype could only listen as she drew in a shaky breath of air before letting it out in the form of a quiet sob. He could only listen. He couldn’t comfort her like he would have if she were in arms reach. He had no idea where she was. He had no idea what she wanted -or needed- to hear. So he didn’t say anything at all. Raeve drew in a shaky breath once more.

“Hey, Koga?” She was quieter this time. Prototype felt his chest constrict. She’d never said his name. It felt wonderful to hear it finally leave her lips, but given the circumstances, he almost would have preferred he never told her what it was in the first place.

“Yeah, Raeve?” He leaned forward. He swallowed everything down. Anxiety, pride, memories. All of it. He swallowed it down. 

“It’s Maeve. Call me Maeve. Please.” She had begun to whisper. Prototype muttered the name to himself. Heat flushed his face. 

“Maeve, huh?” He said. She only responded with a soft hum of agreement. 

“Say it again…” It was a quiet plead. Prototype had almost missed it. He exhaled.

“Maeve.” He repeated it. Prototype could hear her cut off a choked sob, and his chest tightened just a bit more.

“Koga, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Maeve whispered. She took on a low whine. “Please, believe me. Believe me when I say this.”

“I do believe ya, Maeve.” He said quietly as if raising his voice would scare her away. She hiccupped into the phone.

“Koga.. I love you. You know that, right?” Maeve asked. She had begun to shake. Whether she was cold or just upset, Koga couldn’t tell. “Do you love me too?” 

He didn’t say anything for a moment. Maeve was waiting. It was then that Koga knew what she wanted to hear. What she needed. He knew what to say to her. A soft smile played his features. Koga knew that this would be the last time he heard her voice, the last time that he would get to say it. His last chance.

“I sure do, sweetheart. I love ya with all my being, darling. Don’t you forget it.” He said. Maeve gave a near-silent sigh. But it was what came after that would haunt Koga for years to come.

The dull beep of a rotary dial tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't already explained, Raeve poofed outta existence for a long time. She was supposed to have a scene where she came back and it was Koga/Maeve smut. 
> 
> (Did I write it? Yes, yes I did. Am I ashamed? No, no I am not. it was iconic.)


	5. Hey Hey, Info Nugget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an A/N

SO

I've decided that this is gonna be part of a series type setting so you can just go to the series and find the short oop. 

here you guys go :D


End file.
